Angry
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: Hidan wakes Sakura up. This in itself is a bad idea, but then he has tha gall to demand Sakura dye her hair. Why? One-Shot, HidaSaku HidanXSakura. Edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing: **Hidan X Sakura

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings:** Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? Will have swearing in it.

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **2,059

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Angry<strong>

**+*+** A HidaXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>"Bitch?" Sakura turned away from the voice, it was quiet and soothing but she wasn't interested in waking up and having to find out what was wrong. It seemed there was always something wrong. All she wanted to do was sleep some more. Let the poor sucker bleed a little.<p>

Whoever it was grabbed her shoulder and began to gently shake her, "Hello?"

She grumbled but ignored it. The shaking turned violent.

"Wake up bitch!" Sakura's pastel green eyes snapped open and she rolled out of bed in surprise. She landed with a loud thump, and Hidan climbed over the bed to inspect her, and to make sure she didn't have any lasting damage. The fact that she was a highly distinguished medic-nin seemed to have escaped his memory for the time being. She didn't seem to have any lasting damage so he rolled over, onto the centre of the bed, and proceeded to lounge there.

"Ow," she groaned from the hard floor.

'I'm going to have to heal that later,' she thought, already feeling a nasty bruise begin to come up on her back. She was still quite groggy, despite her harsh wake up call.

She heaved herself to her feet and glared in the direction she guessed the perpetrator to be. She had to identify which stupid fuck she would have to murder today. Her aura practically exuded killing intent.

The centre of her problems was currently lounging on her bed like he owned it. She snarled at him.

Just because he looked like a fucking God didn't give him the right to just waltz into her room, wake her up - rudely might I add - and then lie on her bed like he belonged there.

"Bastard, I'll give you the count of three to get your ass out of my bed and out that door." She angrily threatened, now fully awake. She pointed to her bedroom door without looking away from Hidan.

"I would much prefer you join me here, bitch-chan." He told her, grinning cheekily.

A black flame of fury surrounded her. Hidan finally sensed that he had moved into dangerous territory and got up slowly like any sudden movements might provoke her. He didn't feel like getting attacked today. He dropped the grin for a more appropriate, scared look.

"Okay bitch, calm down. I only came in here to ask you a favour." He said, holding up his hands in the universal please-don't-hurt-me sign. Sakura's evil aura of black flames dropped but she still snarled at him.

"What do you want you bastard?" she growled, still angry at him for waking her up the way he did.

"Dye your hair brown." He demanded.

"**Cha!**" she screeched, launching herself across the room and punching him square in the face. He flew into the wall from the force.

"Ow! What was that for bitch?" He hissed, holding a hand to his burning face.

"One! You don't have any right to use that demanding tone with me, and two! Never! **Cha!**"

And with that she grabbed him by the arm, for a second she lingered. She could feel his strong muscles. But then her resolve strengthened and she opened her door, and threw him out of her room. Literally. He crashed against the opposite wall and slid to the floor.

She flipped him the bird before she slammed her door closed, making sure to lock it with chakra this time, before heading for the private bathroom attached to her room.

"Oh yeah," he grinned, a small trickle of blood coming out of the side of his mouth, "she so wants me."

He picked himself up off the floor, with a small grin, and approached the door. After a few minutes of quiet speculation he kicked it really hard. It flew open and Hidan entered, his grin widening.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura stepped out of the bathroom naked, and feeling refreshed. She hadn't taken any clothes into the bathroom in the confidence that she had securely locked her door with a specialised chakra. She was sure that no could enter her room unless she wanted them to.<p>

She stopped just outside the bathroom door, eyes closed, and stretched. She felt someone's eyes on her and frowned. She opened her eyes and screamed.

Hidan was lying on her bed, eyes wide open. He was staring at her with blood pouring out of his nose.

The scream broke him out of his trance and he jumped off of the bed and faced her. He honestly didn't know where to look. A light blush dusted his cheeks.

She punched him in the eye.

"Get out!" She screeched, high tailing it to the bathroom. She didn't stop to look back and make sure he _was_ leaving. She wasn't going to risk it incase he was still there.

"Dye your fucking hair bitch!" He yelled back at her. She made it to the bathroom, ran inside and slammed the door closed.

He put his hand over his eye and winced. That was definitely going to bruise.

"If I come out and you're still there I'll throw you out the window!" She screamed at him through the door.

He gulped and retreated, even he knew some battles couldn't be won.

He decided to wait for her in the hallway. That way, if things turned sour, he had an escape route.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura came out of her room 15 minutes later. She was fully dressed but still a little pissed from her encounter with Hidan. The then she saw him. He was leaning on the opposite wall, completely at ease, and he was staring at her like nothing had happened. Like he had never invaded her privacy and saw her naked. This made her even more pissed. Her blood boiled. She growled and cracked her knuckles.<p>

"Bitch-chan, let's make a fucking deal." He said, small grin on his face, he knew how much she loved deals, especially when they worked out in her favour. He had her now.

She stopped growling and cracking her knuckles, her anger passed and an intrigued look coming into her eyes.

"Go on, Bastard-kun, I'm listening."

"If you fucking dye your hair," She began snarling again, "I'll buy you all the chocolate you could ever want."

She stopped snarling and quirked an eyebrow, "Oh, and how exactly are you going to be paying for all this chocolate? Leader-sama doesn't pay us you know."

"I'm going to use that fuckhead Kakuzu's money of course. He has like a million stashed under his fucking bed alone. I bet he has another 3 million in the secret compartment under the rug he thinks I don't know about."

"You can't use that! That's the organisation's funds!"

"Like I give a shit." He said, shrugging.

She sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter because I'm not going to dye my hair any colour, anyway." She said, turning around and walking off down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Dammit!" He cursed, punching the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>After breakfast he cornered her in the corridors. After she'd stopped trying to side-step him, he got on his knees<p>

"Come on, I'm begging on my knees here bitch, please?" Literally much.

Sakura growled. He just made her so angry! The persistent bastard!

"Look here, Hidan you fucker!" she hissed, "I am not going to dye my hair! I don't care how much chocolate you buy me using," she paused, Hidan was violently waving his arms around. Then she felt Kakuzu's chakra signature coming around the corner, she continued on with a small smirk, "Kakuzu's money!" Hidan's eye twitched as she finished saying the last part as loudly as she could.

"You bitch," he whimpered as he felt Kakuzu getting closer.

Sakura grinned evilly.

"You sadistic bitch!" he hissed when he caught the look she was giving him. She merely gave him the peace sign and grinned.

Hidan gulped when he felt Kakuzu's chakra flare. Then he came around the corner, as silent and deadly as Jaws, the evil killer shark.

"Can you please, repeat that... Sakura-chan?" He asked, strangely calm.

Sakura and Hidan both knew this wouldn't be for long.

Sakura smirked; Hidan thought she would dye her hair did he? Revenge would be hers! **Cha!**

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_* <strong>Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>A little while later Sakura walked by Hidan's room and popped her head in. She grinned at the immortal who was groaning on his bed.<p>

"Hey Bastard-kun, how'd it go."

"Never again!" He groaned pitifully.

Sakura smiled widely at him, "Good," she said. "You know how I feel about my hair."

"Bitch! I didn't mean that. I meant I would never again try to bribe you using Kakuzu's money. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that might make you cave."

Sakura sweat-dropped and left, slamming Hidan's door on the way out.

he would never learn.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break** *_+_***

* * *

><p>Hidan groaned again once she'd left.<p>

This time he didn't groan from pain, but from the fact that the bet was lost if he didn't get her to change her mind about dying her hair in the next two days. He'd been drunk last night and when he'd woken up this morning, with a huge hangover too by the way, Tobi was standing over him.

After the initial shock of waking up with a creepy masked person standing over your - Tobi had been slammed into the roof - Hidan asked him what he'd wanted - rather rudely. It had seemed Deidara had sent Tobi over to Hidan's room to remind the religious albino of the deal the two of them had made.

If he didn't get Sakura to dye her hair, then he would have to dress up in a ballerina's outfit - it had to be bright pink - and sing I'm a little teapot, whilst doing the actions. And he wasn't allowed to tell Sakura of the bet or else.

His life sucked at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+ <strong>Finished **+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
